spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Days
|run = March 4, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy Drama Animated |season = 1 (aired) 2 (announced) |episode = 13 (aired) 35 (announced) |stars = Eugene Krabs Mark Shicowa Adam Fishman John Richards Betty Grayson Eustace Wendell Walter Ben Dave Finnigan Sheldon Plankton (Season 2) |status = On Hiatus |directed = (S2-) (S2-) (S2) |writer = (S1) (S1) (S2-) (S2-) (S2-) |producer = (S1) (S2-) (S2-) |supervise = (S2-) (S2-) |executive = |company = Jasbre TV Jasbre Productions Spectromite Entertainment (S2-) Minti Productions (S2-) Jasbre Animation (S2-) Jasbre Records |card = |preceded = SpongeBob Fanon}} Better Days is a spin-off created by & . The series takes place in 2124, after the 75th season of SpongeBob Fanon, Mr. Krabs and Mr. Shicowa are best friends in retirement, as Mr. Krabs used to run the Krusty Krab empire, and Mr. Shicowa is a former high school teacher. Along with former army lutenant Eustace Wendell, PTSD filled Walter Ben who's always hyped on drugs, Dave Finnigan, former CSI investigator, and the guy who's in charge of 'em all, Mr. Richards. Characters Starring * Eugene Krabs * Mark Shicowa * Adam Fishman * John Richards * Betty Grayson * Eustace Wendell * Walter Ben * Dave Finnigan Recurring * Muriel Hannah * Sheldon J. Plankton (Season 2) * Karen Plankton (Season 2) * Frank Zimmer * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean * Maja Avery Minor * SpongeBob SquarePants (S1E7; S2E?) * Patrick Star (S1E7) * Squidward Tentacles (S2E?) Staff Main * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-4), Creator/Executive Producer, Director, Story Editor (Seasons 1-2), Writer * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-4), Creator/Executive Producer, Director, Writer * - Supervising Producer (Season 2), Director (Seasons 2-), Writer * - Supervising Producer (Season 2), Assistant Director (Seasons 2-), Writer (Season 2) * - TV Producer, Director (Seasons 2-), Writer (Season 1) * - Producer (Season 1), Writer * - Producer (Seasons 2-) * - Producer (Season 2), Guest Writer (Season 2) * - Director (Season 2), Assistant Director, Guest Writer (Season 1, 3) * - Guest Director (Season 2), Assistant Director (Seasons 2-), Guest Writer (TBD) * - Assistant Director (Seasons 2-) * - Writer (Seasons 2-) * - Co-Writer (Seasons 2-) (with Locknloaded23) * - Co-Writer (Seasons 2-) (with SeemsGood) Guest * - Story by (Season 2) * - Story by (Season 2) * - Story by (TBD) * - Story by (TBD) * - Story by (TBD) * - Story by (TBD) * - Story by (TBD) * - Story by (TBD) * - Story by (TBD) Production The show was greenlit for a 13-episode first season in February, 2018. It was announced that numerous unused SpongeBob fanon characters would be in the series after their final appearance in the 75th season of SBF. TheJasbre202 and FireMatch created and showrun the series. So far it is announced that Squidward and SpongeBob will have a 1-time appearance in the first season. They plan to bring in Sheldon J. Plankton as a recurring character in the second season to bring in the Krabs and Plankton rivalry in the show, and replace him with Spot on the fanon series. The show's first season staff consisted of TheJasbre202, FireMatch, SpongeBot678 and Rocky Lobster. Originally MightyCameron269 was going to be a writer, but he was fired in early production stages due to his attitude (he would later end up globalled due to harassing and imitating Jasbre's profiles). Direction was mainly by FireMatch. The first season was produced by Mrs Chanandler Bong. On March 12th, 2018, a teaser for the second season was released with Linkin Park's Points of Authority in the background, at the end of the promo it showed a teaser of Plankton coming to the show. It was announced that SBCA would be the first guest writer on the show, and that Jasbre would be interested to have 1-2 guest writers in each season following the 2nd season. Gene Scallop is guest writing an episode. On March 27th, 2018, the network renewed the show up to 2024 / Season 7, and that Jasbre and Matchy would step down from showrunning after Season 4. The current plans are: * Season 3 - 22 Episodes (with 2 holdovers from Season 2) * Season 4 - 22 Episodes (with 3 holdovers from Season 3) * Season 5 - 25 Episodes (with 4 holdovers from Season 4, 2 holdovers from Season 4b) * Season 6 - 25 Episodes (with 4 holdovers from Season 5, 2 holdovers from Season 4b) * Season 7 - 25 Episodes (with 4 holdovers from Season 6) * Season 8 - 6 Episodes (all holdovers from Season 7) On March 28th, 2018, it was revealed that Gene F. Scallop will write "April Fools, Ha!" and an untitled Season 3 episode under a guest writer position. On April 2nd, 2018, it was announced that Season 2 had begun production aside from season 1 having 2 episodes to be finished. Despite being promoted to TV Producer, SpongeBot decided to start directing mid-season 2. The first season concluded airing on May 20th, 2018. Main-production for the second season will begin July 15th. A new (Season 2-) logo was revealed on July 14th, it's a slightly re-edited version of the season one logo, and will be featured on Volume 2/Season 2 merch and more. and were hired as writers for season 2 after RTheNoob, NatRox and Golfpecks became inactive, on the same day, announced she'd continue writing on the 2nd season. On July 17th, it was announced that would direct 3 episodes in the 2nd season, then would go back to guest writing in season 3 onwards, these 3 episodes would be supervising directed by Jasbre. Vanessa later fully left the series, and the discord on July 20th, 2018. On July 22nd, 2018, was hired in place of Vanessa. Small Copyright Controversy When used the show's end credit music in his show's Season 1 finale, Jasbre TV threatened to sue because they did not credit them or paid them the money to use it. agreed with the lawsuit. SeemsGood paid them about $100, But said it wasn't enough, so he paid them more. Networks Current: * Jasbre TV (original airings; producer) * Jasbre Two (reruns) * Fox Nights (reruns / demand) 9th, 2018 - present * Luis TV (reruns) 16th, 2018 - present * Squidwork (reruns) 9th, 2018 - present * Polo (reruns) 15th, 2018 - present; successor to [[Temmie Central|Temmie Central's Night Hours block]] * Monorail TV (reruns) 16th, 2018 - present * Zap (reruns) 17th, 2018 - present Former: * Toon Disney Channel (demand only) 3rd to 12th, 2018; shut down; now [[Jasbre Two]] * Solar Central (reruns) 3rd to 13th, 2018; shut down * Fox Kids (reruns / demand) 13th to April 8th, 2018; moved to [[Fox Nights]] * Comedy Central (demand) 12th - May 4th, 2018; shut down * Temmie Central's Night Hours Block (reruns) 13th - May 7th, 2018; shut down and moved to [[Polo]] Streaming Service * Current (owned by Jasbre Productions) Opening and Closing Themes Normal Themes Opening Themes * A Day Like This (Season 1) * Long Nights (Seasons 2 - N/A) Closing Themes * Star Light (Season 1) * June Gloom (Season 2) * Husky (Season 3) Special Themes Special Opening Themes * SNL Theme Song (Welcome Back, Plankton - S2E1) Special Closing Themes * New York, New York (A Night on the Town - S1E7) * Here Comes Your Man (South of the Border: Part 2 - S1E11) * Closing Time (This is a Stick-Up! - S1E13) Episodes Series Overview Season One Main Article: Better Days (Season 1) On March 1st, 2018, it was announced that SpongeBob Fanon would get a spin-off following Season 75's departure of the character Mr. Shicowa. It was later announced on that day that the first season would have 13 episodes and created and showran by TheJasbre202 and FireMatch. Episode one is a retelling from an episode of SpongeBob Fanon from Season 69, and episode two is a retelling of an episode of SpongeBob Fanon from Season 75. Season Two Main Article: Better Days (Season 2) On March 6th, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed Better Days for a 22-episode second season, set to premiere September, 2018. TheJasbre202 & FireMatch will return as showrunners and executive producers. Plankton will get a recurring role in the series due to his retirement in SpongeBob Fanon. This season will air alongside the Simpsons' 30th Season, like S1 did with Simpsons Season 29's last 9 episodes. Season Three On March 27th, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed Better Days for a 22-episode second season, set to premiere September, 2019. TheJasbre202 & FireMatch are planned to return as showrunners and executive producers. Specials On March 29th, 2018, Jasbre TV announced that the series would probably have a few specials now and then. Scrapped Episodes Here is the list of scrapped episodes of Better Days, along with planned writer(s), ep #, and airdates. Episode Navigation Merchandise Home Video On March 1st, 2018, the first season release date for Region 1 and A, Blu-Ray and DVD has been announced for November 2018, just in time for Black Friday shopping. Video Games A Video Game is announced to be announced soon, and released in August. The game was later announced to be "Better Days: The Quest for the Pill" coming out in November, 2018. Community Series On May 30, 2018, a community version of the show was announced. Show-workers TheJasbre202, FireMatch, Locknloaded23 & SeemsGood, and Gene F. Scallop have all contributed to the series. Better Days Community Series Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series won and was nominated for. Note: After the 10th, the featured content system was changed to the Admin Approved page, which would change weekly-monthly, Better Days was the last Spin-Off elected to be the Featured Spin-Off before this. Later on July 14th, the featured content system was reinstated. Critical Reception Polls Season One (2018) Good: 75% - Meh: 10% - Bad: 15% Season Two (TBD) Coming September 30th, 2018. Reviews Season One (2018) Post your review for the season here! * The show is very good, my first new show with Matchy since our team up at the beginning of the month. I'm kinda glad I didn't anticipate this one as much as futurebob because this is similar to some other spin-offs yet it has its own twists by removing characters from SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) like Krabs, Shicowa, Adam, Maja, MermaidKid and BarnacleBean, and (later) Plankton! - * (Revised review) After at first giving this season a "great" rating, I feel like I should revise me review since the season is over. "TheJasbre202 cites Rocko's Modern Life, Beavis and Butt-Head, The Simpsons and Family Guy as the inspiration for some of the storylines, humor and style." The humor in this season is decent, but the quote seems like some marketing scheme to get people to read the series. Some episodes have little to no humor, especially Jasbre's episodes. Note that I am talking about the episodes not written by me. 7.5/10 - * *smack* Noice. - RTehNoobv2 * 8/10 - Unfamiliarity with the new characters will either keep away new readers, or invite new readers as the unique setup and unique lineup of well-rounded characters is sure to bring a new twist to each episode. - SwitchPlanters * 8.5/10 – A fresh take on the retired ''genre of spin-offs, a call back to ''Reckless and Retired ''with a mix of ''SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon). [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|''#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 15:32,03/19/2018 * 8/10 - A great reboot of another show on this Wikia known as "Reckless and Retired", like my man above me said, and a mix of new and old characters from SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon) and the mind of Jasbre. - Gene Scallop * 7/10 - Can be a pinch better, but it is already pretty good. [[User:AFallenPower|AFallenPower'']] (Talk • ) * 8/10 - it's a good spinoff, but i feel like it could've gone without removing some characters from the fanon series. Squidsponge * 9/10 - Better than anything Pence can pull off - George Bush Jr. * 9/10 - Better than anything than that bushy boy can pull off - Mike Pence * 5/10 - it's ok. - * 9/10 - One of the best shows on the wiki airing in 2018. - * 8.88/10 - It's pretty good for the most part and is definitely on the better side of spin-offs this wiki has. - Trivia *This was the first fully-scripted spin-off on SBFW to be weekly without missing any episodes or airdates. *This is the first spin-off has worked on since 2015. * cites Rocko's Modern Life, Beavis and Butt-Head, The Simpsons and Family Guy as the inspiration for some of the storylines, humor and style. Airing Timeline (2018-22) See Also *Idea Corner *Title Cards/Gallery *On Air Edits *TheJasbre202 *FireMatch *Jasbre TV *Jasbre Productions *Current *Jasbre Animation *Spectromite Entertainment *Minti Productions References Category:User signatures Category:Pages with red links Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:FireMatch Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Articles approved by TheJasbre202 Category:Better Days Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Temmie Central Category:Toon Disney Category:Solar Central Category:Polo Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows directed by FireMatch Category:Purple133 Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows directed by SpongeBot678 Category:Shows directed by Rocky Lobster Category:Current Category:Jasbre Animation Category:Jasbre Productions Category:Shows written by SeemsGood & Locknloaded23 Category:Shows written by Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Shows written by SpongeBot678 Category:SBCA Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Monorail TV Category:Zap Category:Squidwork Category:Luis TV Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:Minti Productions Category:PolarKey